


The Elves of Mass Effect

by Mundari



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elves, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundari/pseuds/Mundari
Summary: A species of elves evolved on Earth in the Amazonian rain forest. They developed advance technology before the Council species even discovered the Citadel. Keeping to their own star System until the humans joined them.How does this new species change the Mass Effect Galaxy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thanks for all that are reading this.  
> This is the first story I'm posting, so I welcome all feedback you can give me. I'm no native English Speaker, so please point out any mistakes you found, especially the grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Now a few things regarding this story:  
> 1\. The most obvious: A species of Elves evolved on Earth in the Amazonian rain forest. I have not taken them from another fandom, although a bit of influence by those elves could be felt. They have the appearence of the Bosmer of the Elder Scrolls series (especially ESO) and also carry similar names to them. They have an iniate biotic ability and can read the genetic memory of a lifeform (like the Protheans), they can't however impress such a memory on another person. Their biotic "color" is green and have a natural lifespan of about 1,000 years.  
> 2\. The Sol System has natural occurrying Element Zero. In especially large concentrations under the elven homeland and on Venus.  
> 3\. The Reaper timeline is put back 200 years. Meaning: everything what happened in canon to the Council species at 2157, happens at 2357.  
> 4\. If an elf or a human talks of magic, they mean biotics. So there is no real magic in this story.  
> 5\. If somebody speaks in {…} it means they are speaking Elven, while italics mean that the person, whose POV is described, doesn't understand the language.

**Earth - 47,600 BC - Near the Amazon River**

Aenir ran through the forest almost frantic. He tried to find his sister. They left the camp, so he could teach her how to hunt, but then after he left her for a minute to scout the surroundings, she vanished. He was able to track her, after all he is one of the best hunters in his clan, but the speed she ran is just not normal for her. Also why would she do this? She wouldn’t just run away like this. At least she never did this before. He told her the dangers of the forest.

He stopped for a moment and knelt to look at the tracks. She was close. {Aenir!}, suddenly a shout came out from his left side, {Aenir, help me!} It was Gaelin. He draw his bow and ran in the direction of the shout. After several moments he arrived at a small clearing, where a jaguar is pacing before a tree, on which his sister clambered to the trunk, just out of reach of the animal. He didn’t hesitate and shot at the cat. The first arrow hit it in the side, wounding it. It turned and hissed at him before it started to attack him. He shot the second arrow as the jaguar jumped, his mouth open. It hit it directly in the maw, killing it. Carried by inertia the animal continued to move, he was just barely able to dodge it.

He drew another arrow, readied it and aimed at the cat. After a moment he was sure it was dead and looked around the clearing. When he was sure, that there was no immediate danger, he put the arrow back in the quiver and moved towards the tree. {Gaelin, you can come down again, it’s safe.} She looked down and after she saw that it was him, she let go of the tree and jumped down, caught by him. He hugged her tightly. {It’s alright. … Tell me what happened.}, he asked her after he let loose a bit and looked her in the eyes. She was clearly afraid.

{A-a-after you left, the j-jaguar appeared. I ran, I just ran away.}, she answered. {You did good, sis. Lets get back to the camp.} She nodded cautiously. He let her go completely and stepped towards the jaguar and pulled the arrows out again. She stayed at a distance. After that he went back to her and they began to make their way back to where they came from. Then he saw something move at the edge of the clearing and he pulled her behind him as he drew his bow and readied it to fire, a moment later a humanoid stepped out of the forest.

He had a triangulate head with four eyes, a metal piece stuck in the left most eye, a red liquid flowing down his face. He wore a red armor with golden lines. Several pieces of metal were stuck in his body and the same liquid flowed out of the wounds. He propped himself up on a tree. Aenir let go of the arrow, {Get in cover, Gaelin.} The humanoid glided down the tree to a sit. “ _Help me!_ ” He stepped up to him very carefully and crouch down. He put away the bow and arrow and the alien touched him.

The world became black for a moment, then he saw another alien standing before him, {We need to leave and get back to the survivors. The base is already evacuated.} He wondered at first, why he talked in Elven language, but then realized it was a memory of the alien who touched him. {We can warn them. Help them prepare for the next cycle.} {No, we can’t risk it, Janiki. A Reaper is already closing in. They will ignore them, they aren’t advanced enough yet. But if we land they could send troops to kill us and threaten their develop…} Then an explosion rocked the room and he had a hard time steadying himself. Then a wall exploded and his left side was suddenly in pain as he was thrown to the floor. The other alien laid in front of him motionless. Then it again went dark and after a moment he saw another vision of giant things attacking a big city. After several seconds it again went dark and he arrived back in the present.

{They will co- *cough* come back. Every 50,000 years. *cough* The cycle continues, *cough* *cough* you must prepare.}, the alien said. {Be strong I can get you to our healers.}, he said as he tried to assess the wounds. The alien coughed and let out a breath, then stopped breathing altogether. Aenir closed his eyes, {May whatever deity you believe in welcome you.}

{Brother, who is this?}, his sister asked, after she stepped again in the clearing. He opened his eyes again and responded, {His name was Janiki. He came from a different world. *sigh* We need to bring him back to the camp.}

 

* * *

 

**Timeline: 47,600 BC - 2357 AD**

In the following 35,000 years the elven civilization advanced, until they managed to send objects and people into space. All the time the elves stayed inside the boundary of the rain forest in South America. After they managed to get into space they realized that another sapient species also lived on the planet. The following centuries the elves began observations of the other species without interfering in the natural development. Meanwhile they started the exploration of the solar system, finally finding a large amount of alien technology in ruins on the nearest planetary neighbor. The elves had however no interest into further expansion and most elves stayed in the cities and settlements of the homeland. They constructed however after several millennia an extensive defense network around the planet, using resources found in the asteroid ring and Element Zero extracted from their homeland and another planet. In his time the first AIs were created, which after achieving sentience decided to work together with the elves.

After the humans managed to cross the oceans the elves retreated further into the forest. The expeditions send by the humans into the forest were either turned around or fought with primitive and traditional weapons, leaving the humans in the believe that they were a primitive civilization, which were capable of magic. No human ever managed to get a glimpse of the true elven civilization. In the 16 th  century AD several groups of humans were persecuted for their political and religious views. Fleeing, they entered the forest and after a meeting with the Elder Council, they were allowed to settle in the outskirts of the forest under the protection of the elves. After several decades a few of those returned to the kingdoms of mankind to spy for them, still believing they served a civilization not more advanced than the humans.

The many wars of mankind were watched with sadness by the elves, seeing the futility of them. With the advancement of human technology the wars became bloodier until they culminated in a World War encompassing all major nations. After the end the first planes began flights over the rainforest to find the elven civilization, which up to this point were still part myth and part reality. Seeing this development the Elder Council realized that they couldn’t hide for much longer and send contacts to the largest nations of mankind, for a summit. They agreed somewhat reluctant.

On the summit the elves showed their technological superiority and proposed an alliance between both peoples. This caused much argument between the nations of mankind, each wanting to use the technology of the elves for themselves. In the end the elves returned to their forest, because no agreement between the nations could be formed. They left behind a message for them to contact them should they be willing to work together. It required the second World war and the detonation of atomic bombs to bring the elves again out of their forest, telling the humans that they will not tolerate them endangering the planet. The newly formed United Nations agreed to negotiations with the Elder Council.

After several years of negotiations, an alliance was formed between mankind and the elven people. This alliance lead to a new golden age for humanity slowly bringing advancements in all forms of technologies, from medicine to manufacturing processes, only weapon technology was held back until the antagonistic relationships between the different human countries disappeared and a new age of cooperation began. Driven by the curiosity of the humans and the technology of the elves the Alliance expanded through the Charon relay, founding several colonies on different planets. Constrained by the elves they advanced cautiously through space, developing existing colonies, before founding new ones. Even though the elves had a rather pacifistic view on the universe a joined navy was founded and built. Most elves still remained in their homeland, only a small percentage deciding to leave it behind.

By the year of 2357 AD, the ‘Alliance of Terran Species’ consisted of 15 colonies, many far developed, some still in the starting phase. The Alliance military consisted of 11 dreadnoughts, 8 fighter carriers, 457 cruisers and 1,465 frigates, in addition to numeral smaller vessels. Most of the military personal consisted of humans, with most of the elves acting as reserve forces, due to their culture, which brought them to train most individuals in the art to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this and I would welcome any feedback you can give me.  
> I can't guarantee an update cycle. I intend to post a chapter when the next is finished.  
> The rating and/or the warnings and/or the characters included could change while I'm writing this Story.  
> I hope you continue reading this.  
> Good day to you all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relay 314 Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day and welcome back.
> 
> The last chapter was sort of a prologue and an introduction to this story and now begins the real part of it and straight into Action.  
> If any of you have questions regarding this story, contact me.
> 
> Another note regarding my writing style: If a section starts with a date writen with AD, it is from the POV of a member of an Alliance species, if it's with CE it's written from the POV of an alien.
> 
> Please enjoy.

**Defender – 9 th Jan. 2357 CE; 13:02 – Near Relay 314**

Secueus Sabeso was bored. He was the officer on duty to monitor the sensors on the turian cruiser, which was together with a pack of frigates on patrol on the outer edges of Council Space. He didn’t need action, action only meant that friends and comrades got killed. But here is just nothing, but uninhabitable planets, asteroids and space dust. No ships, no stations, well this wasn’t true. Relay 314 was close by, a deactivated relay and the reason they patrol the system this regularly, to make sure it stayed deactivated.

Speaking of which, they’re arrived in the system. He tapped on the interface to start a scan. After several seconds he got the results. It’s still deactivated, spirits be praised. He looked closer on the result after he realized there was an anomaly near the relay. His eyes narrowed and his mandibles closed around the mouth. It was a ship. 

“Captain.”, he called out and the captain, Octavius Cannian, turned on his chair towards him. “What is it, ensign?” “I’m reading a ship close to the relay, sir. I can’t read an IFF and can’t identify the ship type.” He nodded then turned again forward, “All ships on battle stations. When do we get into firing range?” “Ten minutes, sir.”, he responded. Although the firing range in theory is infinite, there is an effective range cap, after which the evasive potential of targeted ships makes it largely impossible to actually hit it. “Captain, shouldn’t we contact them first?”, his XO, Valedia Varcus, asked. “They act in clear violation of Council law. Should we contact them before we are in weapons range, they could flee.”, he answered angry. “Yes, sir. Keep an eye on them.”, she responded, sounding a bit submissive.

In the following ten minute he observed the unidentified ship and he noticed the tension on the bridge rising. The ship stayed in position. “Sabeso, ID on the ship.” “It’s no known ship design. Size classification of a frigate.” Valedia asked then, after she positioned herself behind him, “Could it be a first contact scenario?” “Possibly, ma’am.” “Not important, open fire.”, the captain ordered. She turned around and stepped close to him. “Sir, Council regulation dictate that in case of a possible first con-”, she spoke up to him. “I know the regulations. They still violate Council law.”, he turned towards her, his subvocals growling dangerous. “Sabeso, does the relay show signs of being activated.”, she asked without turning. “Not that I can detect, ma’am.”

The entire bridge crew concentrated on their consoles, trying to keep out of the argument, which he couldn’t do, unfortunately. Both argued with each other often, more or less violently. While Valedia had a more forgiving and relaxed nature, Octavius was harsh, strict and very aggressive. “Sir, there are no signs of the relay being activated, they could be a species not familiar with Council law. According to regulations we have to contact them and …”, she spoke to him, her voice also slightly raised. “No, according to the law, we have to prevent the activation of a mass relay, with all force necessary, short of the destruction of said relay.”, he responded, already standing before her. Due to his superior size and the raised plateau the chair was positioned, he looked down on her. She didn’t look intimidated. “And diplomatic alternatives are also part of ‘all force necessary’, sir.” They stared for several moments at each other.

“Get her of my bridge.”, he growled to the marines standing guard at the entrance. “Don’t.”, she growled back. “Now.”, he shouted, “And engage the ship.” The marines on guard duty stepped cautiously towards her, rifles held ready. She narrowed her eyes and growled with her subharmonics. “I will report this to the Hierarchy.”, she growled before turning sharply and leaving the bridge passing the marines, one of them followed her. After the door closed again the ship shuddered due to the firing of the main weapons.

He saw on the sensor display the rounds fired and the frigates closing in. The other ship at first didn’t move, the shields absorbing the projectiles, showing no signs of damage, which is impressive for a ship this size. Before the ship could fire again several ships appeared, unmistakable out of FTL. “Sir, several ships appeared out of FTL. Three cruisers and 11 frigates, same design style as the other. … Sir, they are opening fire.”, he reported. “Evasive maneuvers. Keep engaging. Contact the Hierarchy and request reinforcements.” The first ship joined with the other ships.

The cruisers stayed back and concentrated their fire on the Defender, the frigate closed in and engaged their counterparts. The ship shook as the first rounds impacted. “Sir, shields are nearly down.”, another crewman reported. “What?” Then he saw an escape pod being launched, shortly before the next volley impacted, draining the shields completely and impacting onto the hull. He was nearly thrown out of his chair, when the inertia dampers failed for a moment. To his left a console overloaded and exploded, injuring, if not outright killing the turian sitting before it. He saw the cruisers fire another salvo. “Sir, multiple hull breaches across all decks.” “Get us out of here.” “Impossible, engines damaged.”

He saw the rounds closing in and realized that the ship had no way of evading or surviving. He saw three of the frigates destroyed, only taking one of the enemies out of the fight. “Brace for impact.”, he shouted, several moments before they hit. The ship shook again as the inertia dampers failed, this time they didn’t reengaged. He closed his eyes, while one of his comrades reported. “Direct hit, one penetrated to the drive core, it’s overload-” Then the drive core overloaded, the ship exploded and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

**ASV Ellanora – 9 th Jan. 2357 AD; 13:43 – Near Relay 314**

Araelas has followed the battle over the holographic map projected at the center of the CIC. It was connected with a small corridor to the actual bridge, where his captain coordinated the battle. He had performed admirable, especially for his age. Captain Steven Hackett is only 35, which is even for human standards pretty young to have this rank. He himself is 453, but is glad to have him as his commanding officer. While his leading style is strict, it’s not cruel, he still cares for the people under his command. And how he lead this flotilla against the aliens is another example for his talent. It must however be mentioned, that the battle was nowhere near fair, not only had they superior numbers, but also it appears that they had superior technology. There should be no way that the shields on the enemy cruiser had overloaded after this brief amount of time.

Also the projectiles didn’t appear to be as powerful as theirs’. “Galadriel.” The hologram of an Elven woman appeared next to him. “How much energy was behind the projectiles fired by the aliens?” The AI regarded the map for a moment, then spoke to him, “They have an impact energy of 69% of comparable weight rounds, fired by similar length weapons.” He himself regarded the map before him. They had indeed inferior technology level, at least concerning combat related Technology.

He then narrowed his eyes as he saw something. “Galadriel, what is the object near the hull of the alien cruiser?” “Scanning.”, she responded and the holomap zoomed in on the specified location. A small object came into view. “It appears to be an escaped pod, two lifesigns detected.” This moment the captain came into the CIC. “Captain, it appears the alien cruiser launched an escaped pod.” The human stepped next to him and looked at the shown hologram. He then responded in his deep and authoritative voice, “Understood. We will collect it. The Canae and Waterloo shall search the remaining debris. Get to the shuttle bay and take care of them.” He nodded and went out of the CIC.

_14 minutes later_

Araelas stood in the starboard shuttle bay with a team of marines and a medical team standing near him. The escape pod came just into view through the opened door. It was functional in design, but was obviously damaged. Maybe it was still to close to the cruiser when it exploded, or it was hit by debris, or both. It was slowly pulled inside the bay and then the gravity was slowly turned on again to set it onto the floor. After it laid still the marines went forward, weapons raised. Most concentrated onto the door, while a pair circled around it.

“The interior of the pod has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, with similar concentration to standard. It should be breathable.”, Galadriel informed. “Open it.”, he ordered the marines. One of them pressed a button on the outside of the pod and the door first hissed and then swung open. They aimed with their weapons inside, followed by one of them entering. “Clear!”, he shouted out then stepped out carrying to objects, which looked similar to a rifle and pistol. Interesting, even with lightyears separating them, weapon design was similar. He then stepped forward and into the pod.

There laid two aliens. They had obviously some kind of exoskeleton, however they still wore armor. Although they were of the same species, they were clearly not the same. One of them had appendages extending from his, hers, its upper head, while the other had longer thorns from appendages on the side of the mouth. He crouched down next the closer one, touched the aliens cautiously in the face and closed his eyes.

After several seconds he had read the genetic memory of her and opened his eyes again. Meanwhile the medics entered and looked at him. “Don’t use the standard medicine. Their biology is based on dextro amino-acids.” They nodded before, he stepped back and observed them beginning their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Please tell me what you think of the Story.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turian wakes up and reinforcements arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. (Hopefully)
> 
> I just wanted to thank all of you for reading this and a special thank to Blad3Zer0 for leaving the first comment.  
> Now on with the story.

**Alien ship – 9 th Jan. 2357 CE; 23:21 – Medbay**

The first thing she felt was a dull ache in her head and left arm. She slowly opened her eyes and shut them again immediately due to the brightness and raised her right arm in front of her head. She at least tried. Suddenly she was wide awake and the recent events came flooding back. The spirits-be-damned captain of hers had her restricted to her quarters because of the argument. On the way she was near the escape pods, when the first enemy rounds hit, which made her and the marine escorting her stumble. On one the wall consoles she asked for a status report and saw a fleet appear. The marine wanted to guide her forward, before she knocked him out and carried him into an escape pod and launched it then. After about half a minute it rocked extremely, shortly before something collided with the pod, the fastener broke and she lost consciousness.

After she opened her eyes again, she saw the ceiling of a room and felt a rather comfortable surface under her. Then another thing came to her mind, she no longer wore her armor. This all together meant that she was no longer in the escape pod, but in a medbay. The binder and the clearly unknown ceiling told her that she was in the hands of the enemy. She looked around. On her left was simple a wall, with the same light gray of the ceiling and the glowing stripes. On her right were more beds, on one of which laid the marine she got into the pod.

Then out of nowhere came a voice, “You’re awake.” She immediately sat on the bed. A humanoid sat on the far side of the room. He had a similarity to an asari, just the eyes, skin color and the fur on the head was different. The skin was colored a light brown, while the eyes were completely black. “Easy there. The doctor says you should be careful, plus I don’t think you want to break the other arm too.”, he said in perfect Palavan Standard. She looked down and saw that her armor was indeed missing, in addition a form of solid material was fixed to her left wrist and a handcuff to her right. “I’m sure you have many questions, commander Valedia Varcus.” She looked again at him with shock, he also knew her name and rank. This means he does also know she is a senior officer in the Hierarchy and has valuable intelligence.

“Your left wrist is broken and you have a light concussion. The doctor has you on light pain medicine.”, he continued, then looked to his left. There came another humanoid, which resembled an asari even more. The only real differences were the skin color, which was a bit whiter than the one of the alien talking to her, and the read fur on her head. “ _Doctor._ ” “ _Commander, if you would help me._ ” He nodded then turned back to her. “I think introduction are in order. I’m Commander Araelas, the XO of this ship, and this is Dr. Karin Chakwas, the doctor on this ship. She wishes to examine you again.”

This conversation didn’t went as she expected, not even remotely. Instead of questioning her, they first took care of her health. In addition it was clear they didn’t deal with a single species. She needed several moments before she realized they expected a response. “W-what about him?”, she asked and turned  to her comrade. “He got more injuries. Some of the plates have cracked and his leg is broken. She did everything she could and he should survive.” “The fleet?” “Unfortunately, we had to destroy it. But now to you, do you allow the examination?” She nodded and laid down again.

After the examination,  which consisted of a quick scan with an omni-tool , the doctor  left them both and went to her comrade. “Now I have a few questions for you.” She sat herself up again and nodded at him. “ Why did you attack us?” She sighed then responded, “Because my idiotic captain thought shooting first, asking questions never was the right way to go. The organization, we are part of, outlawed the  activating of mass relays.” He sat himself on the chair, which he brought over next to her bed. “So attacking a species, which has no possibility of knowing the law is lawful behavior?”, he asked after he propped his arms on his knees  and raised an eyebrow . “No, it isn’t.  I told him so, I’m – was the first officer on the ship. We never saw eye to eye, but this time he just kicked me of the bridge.”, she explained. “You said it was unfortunate that you had to kill my people.” He looked actually saddened as she brought up this topic, “It is. Every loss of life outside of natural causes is saddening, be they  e lve s , human s or turian s .”

“You are two different species?”, she asked with interest. “Yes, we work together for about 400 years. I remember my youth, when we still went separate ways.” “How old are you?”, she asked incredulous. “A bit over 450. My species is pretty long lived. What is the organization you mentioned before?”, he responded. “The Citadel Council. It is a multi-species organization, which controls large portions of the galaxy.” He smiled at her then stood up. “Thank you for your cooperation, this is all I wanted to know for now. You should rest.”

He turned to go, which caused large irritation in her. “Wait, you just believe me?” He looked at her again, “My people have the ability to read the genetic memory of a person. This is the way I learned your language. I already know everything you know.” “Then, why?” “The captain wanted to see if you’re cooperative,  after all I’m not always here to confirm your statements . If you need something just call Dr. Chakwas. Good day, commander.” He then went to the exit. There for the first time she saw the guards standing next to the entrance.  She was just stunned. He knew everything she does. All the secrets she has to keep, all the – just everything.

 

* * *

 

**Indomitable – 10 th Jan. 2357 CE; 3:08 – Bridge**

Admiral Sevus Acamius stood on the bridge of his dreadnought. They were coming back of a joint exercise with the army, when he got a call of the Hierarchy. Close to his position a patrol was attacked by a fleet trying to open a relay. His fleet was redirected to give the support necessary or rather make sure the relay was not activated. Shortly after the call for reinforcements all contact with the patrol was cut. This was also the reason a rather agitated general was on the way to his position. He turned towards him.

“Acamius. Why did we change course?”, the turian Desolas Arterius, commanding officer of the 27th legion asked. He apparently woke up only recently, since the actual course change happened over 8 hours ago. “Orders of the Hierarchy. Are you familiar with relay 314?” The questioning look on his face was answer enough. “It is a deactivated relay on the edges of Council space. A short time ago the patrol scheduled to patrol the system, sent a call for reinforcements then went silent. They stumbled across a fleet trying to activate it. When the patrol came into range, they attacked. Apparently it’s a previously unknown species.”

The general hid his fury not well. He growled and his mandibles flared. “Why do you need us?” “Command wants an army ready should we come across the planet of the aliens.” He nodded then turned towards the windows. “When do we arrive?” “The system containing 314, 10 minutes. Speaking of which, all ships on battle stations.”, he said first to the general then to the communications officer.

A minute later, the officer reported, “Sir, all ships report readiness.” He accepted the report with a nod. “I just hope they’re not another rachni.”, he said towards Desolas. “As do I.”

The next nine minutes went by in silence. Only the work of the bridge crew could be heard.

“We’re coming out of FTL, sir.”, the helmsman reported. With this the dreadnought and the escort fleet, containing 12 cruisers and 40 frigates, slowed to sub-light speeds. “Report.”, Acamius ordered. The crewman monitoring the sensors spoke after a moment, “A debris field close to the relay, sir. One ship is still intact, mostly. Frigate-sized, clearly not turian.” “What of the debris field?” “Could be the patrol, sir. Composition and remaining intact segments suggest it.”

He closed it eyes for a moment, then said, “What does the alien ship do?” “It holds position close to the relay, sir.” “Hail it.” “You can’t be serious, Acamius. The ship clearly tries to activate the relay and has already destroyed a patrol. Open fire.”, Desolas argued. “First of all, we are out of range. Nothing we can fire, will hit it. Second, no frigate can destroy that many ships. Third, protocol is clear. In case of a possible First Contact scenario, all  diplomatic avenues are to  be  take n .”, he responded staying rather calm.

“No response, sir.”, the communications officer reported. “The relay?” “Still inactive, sir. No signs of being activated.” “Anything else in the system?” “Nothing remarkable.” He thought for a moment. Desolas opened his mouth, “Be quiet, general. I need to think.”, then he closed it again, growling quietly. After several seconds he spoke again, “Are there any lifesigns on the ship?” “Scanning. … No, sir.” Desolas eyes widened, “They’re AIs. They have to be.”

He still remained calm and touched his chin with his right hand. “Status of the ship.” After several seconds the sensor officer reported, “Multiple hull breaches, all systems seem to be deactivated, sir.” “ Get a frigate to scan it closer.” The general spoke to him, “This is a mistake.”

After several minutes one of the frigates came into range.

“Sir, the alien ships systems are activating and it’s turning.”, the sensor officer reported alarmed. “Tell it to fire to disable.” “Yes, sir.”, the communications officer responded and relayed the order. Acamius turned towards the sensor display. He saw his frigate open fire. After the projectiles hit the ship exploded, the drive core clearly overloaded.

“The ship is destroyed, sir.”, the sensor officer reported. “Good riddance. We need to find their origins and contact the Hierarchy.”, Desolas spoke. “Where did they come from?”, the admiral asked. “What do you mean, Acamius?” “They obviously didn’t come from this relay, and also an AI need a habitable homeworld, no such planet is in this cluster.”, he thought loud. “Why do they need a homeworld?” “Each AI is an artificial creation, which means, an organic species created them.”

“Sir, a neighboring star system contains another deactivated relay.”, an officer reported. “Set course for the system, and send a report to the Hierarchy, that we suspect AI involvement, also our current destination.” Two “Yes, sir.” could be heard. “Ready the legion, Arterius.”, he ordered the general. “I will do so.” Following his response the general left the bridge. The admiral set himself on the command Chair.

_63 minutes later_

“We’re arriving near the relay in 10 seconds.”, the helmsman reported. “The legion is ready for an invasion of an AI world.”, Desolas reported, after he again appeared on the bridge. “Are your troops also ready for an invasion on a non-AI world?” “Always, although it’s in regards of recent developments unlikely.”, he stopped next to his Chair.

The fleet decelerated to sub-light speed. “The relay?”, he asked. After several moments the sensor officer reported, “It’s active, sir.” Spirits be damned. “Hail the Hierarchy and hold position.” “Why stop now, get the AI bastards now.”, Desolas suggested him. “The Hierarchy needs to be informed of the activation of the relay and our destination. I prefer t o not get lost in unexplored space.” “Alright. As long as we don’t wait to long.” “I don’t have to remind you, that I’m in command of space operations.” “No, you don’t. No, you don’t.”, Desolas agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Invasion begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.
> 
> My thanks to all, who are still reading.  
> Now on with the chapter.

**Shanxi – 10 th Jan. 2357 AD; 5:02 – Garrison HQ**

General Maximilian Williams was grumpy. He was in command of the garrison on Shanxi and, right now, he would have liked to be in his bed. It was a bit after midnight, local time, and, in theory, the night shift was on duty, including a very capable lieutenant commander Adrian Johnson. He should be able to deal with anything the colony could throw at him, most people would sleep anyway. As he wanted to at the moment, before he was called to the command center by just this LC.

He took another sip of the coffee, he poured himself on the way here, the moment he entered the command center. What he saw irritated him, the soldiers were far more active than they needed to be. Then he saw Adrian standing before the holotable in the center of the room. “Adrian, what’s happening?”, he asked, when he was closer to him. “Sir, captain Hackett contacted us and said we need to get the garrison on the feet. He wants to speak with you. I’m calling him now.”, he reported and tipped on the holographic interface before him. Several seconds later the hologram of an alliance captain appeared next to the table.

“General.”, the captain greeted. “Captain, to what owe we the pleasure.”, he turned towards him and responded with a half smile. “We believe Shanxi is going to come under attack by an alien fleet.” This shocked and alarmed the general. “On the other side of the Shanxi-Theta-Relay, we came in contact with an alien fleet, which we had to destroy, unfortunately. At this moment, alien reinforcements are waiting on the other side. Shanxi is the closest planet to the relay, so it faces the biggest threat. Command is putting a fleet together, which capable of repelling the aliens. For now however you are on your own.”

This was bad news, really bad news. There were many theories crafted about the possibilities of first contact with alien life and a hostile encounter was also on the list. It never ended well, especially for the border colonies. “You can’t provide support?” The captain shook his head, “No, the alien fleet is too big, as that my fleet can make a noteworthy difference. I have already forwarded everything we know to you. Good luck, general.” “Thank you, captain.” Then the connection was cut and the hologram vanished.

He took a deep breath then turned towards his subordinate, “Wake the entire garrison and contact all military personal on the planet. We need to start evacuating the civilians to the bunkers. Did we already receive the information?” “Yes, sir. Everything is on this.”, the LC responded and gave him a datapad, then turned towards other soldiers to execute his orders.

_130 minutes later_

Williams looked at the holomap for a moment, displaying a live map of the system, well, as live as it is possible with the light-lag. There he saw something he didn’t like in the slightest.

“Commander.”, he called and Johnson came over to him. “Sir.” “How is the evacuation going?” “About 50% of Liaohou is already in the bunkers. The inhabitants of the minor settlements are on the move, sir.”, he answered. “Tell them to hurry, we just ran out of time.” With this respond the commander looked at the holomap and saw the alien fleet just passing one of the moons.

“God. … Sir, we just got in contact with two N7-operatives. They are on a hunting trip in the northern jungle and are on their way to get here.”, he said, after a moment. “Do they have weapons?” “Only hunting equipment, sir.” “Tell them we have equipment ready for them when they get here, we can’t however retrieve them. In addition, tell them the invasion is imminent.” “Yes, sir.”, the commander responded and went towards his station.

The general whispered to himself, “God, please hear me. Give us the courage to hold strong, to defend the defenseless. Grant us the forgiveness for what we need to do and the understanding and knowledge necessary to accomplish our goal. Keep my people safe and let it end soon. Amen.”

 

* * *

 

**Indomitable – 10 th Jan. 2357 CE; 7:21 – Orbit of alien colony**

“Are you sure, this is a colony of the attackers?”, admiral Acamius asked the sensor officer Camlio Bellanus. “Yes, sir. The technology looks similar to the ship and this is clearly a colony. At this advancement of technology, only one major city is not likely for a homeworld.” “Why do you care that much, Acamius?”, Desolas Arterius asked him. “I oversee this operation, Arterius, and I want to make sure I don’t get into trouble with the Council for attacking a primitive world disregarding First Contact Protocol. While you may manage the operation the moment your soldiers hit the ground, it’s on my head on which planet they set their feet on. Speaking of which.”, he answered him, then he spoke to the entirety of the bridge crew, “Bring us in orbit above the city, prepare for planetfall.”

“Finally.”, Arterius murmured next to him. The fleet moved into the orbit of the colony and after they reached the position, shuttles, gunships and strike craft started from the dreadnought, cruisers and transport ships.

“Have they spotted us?”, the admiral asked. “I would guess so, sir. There is a great amount of action in the city, it seems, that they are evacuating the city.”, Bellanus responded. “Pathetic.”, the general growled. “The ground-to-air weaponry is still lying still, sir.”, he continued. “Good.” “When do you start with the bombardment?”, the general wanted to know. “If it is apparent, that it’s necessary. When do you go down there?” “When the landing zone is clear.”

After several minutes the shuttles reached the outer atmosphere. “Sir, their weapons open fire.”, Bellanus reported, “Two shuttles destroyed, three, five, six.” The admiral looked towards him, his mandibles were closed around his mouth and his arms crossed before his chest. “What?”, Desolas cried out. “Tell the Niriana and the Defender to bombard the active weapon emplacements.”, the admiral ordered calm. “Yes, sir.”

“They are moving into position. … Opening fire. … No damage.”, Bellanus reported. “How is that possible?”, Arterius asked. “Shields. Continue bombardment. How many have we already lost?” “21 shuttles, sir. The weapons as of now have ignored the fighters and gunships. The first troops have landed and are clearing the landing zone, only minimal ground resistance.” “Good.”, the admiral responded. “They have to concentrate their forces on the evacuation of their civilians. That lets us fortify the landing area. Send troops to the villages.”

“They launched fighters, sir.”, Bellanus reported. “Send ours on intercept course.”, Acamius ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the shortness. The next chapter is going to be longer.
> 
> Have a pleasant day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ground skirmish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.
> 
> Please enjoy.

**Alien Colony – 10 th Jan. 2357 CE; 7:59 – Rain Forest on northern hemisphere**

Lieutenant Adrien Victus looked through the contents of the tent. His shuttle was shot down by one of those damn drone things the aliens are using. The fighters managed to destroy it, but only after it already damaged his shuttle. His platoon was on the way to a village in the northern part of the planet with the order to subdue the inhabitants. Fortunately most of his platoon was still on their way towards it and most of the soldiers survived the crash with only light injuries.

This is how he stumbled upon this camp. They crashed nearby, in fact, they nearly crashed into the camp. It was abandoned, though not for long and although it’s nighttime. From location and configuration, and the contents of the cooling unit, he would guess they were here to hunt. For know he lets the medic treat the injured, before he moves out to meet up with the main Forces.

He got out of the tent again and a corporal stepped up to him, “Sir, we’re almost ready to march.” He nodded, then stepped passed him. A moment later the corporal collapsed next to him. He looked down, the same moment as the rest of his soldiers raised their weapons and scanned their surroundings, having activated their flashlights. He knelt down and checked him. An arrow was stuck in his throat. From the angle it hit, it had to be fired … from above. He turned and raised his rifle.

An alien jumped from the tree and hit him with her feet in his chest. With the bow in her hand she fired an arrow into his right shoulder through the weakpoint in the joint of the armor. This and the impact of her on his chest, caused him to drop his rifle. After he hit the ground he couldn’t breath for several seconds, while the alien turned to his men and opened fire. She fired faster as he thought possible with a bow and after they realized the situation, weapons fire ensued. It had however no effect on her, due to it being stopped by a green barrier. After he again managed to breath in, he realized that an arrow was stuck in his right shoulder and the arm didn’t react. He had lost sight of her, when he reached for his sidearm. By the time it had extended to his full size, he had it in his left hand and was in a position to fire, the remaining weapons fire had died down.

Then he saw her again, directly behind one of his men, glowing green and holding him upward with the dagger in his head. As he aimed at her, she looked toward him and lashed out. It felt like a biotic throw, but it was green. Why was it green? He collided with the tree behind him and for a moment he saw only black. After he was again able to see, he saw her closing in on him. She had the graze of an asari, even with the blue blood covering parts of her face and upper body and the green glow. Why did she glow green? Biotics are blue. He also saw the dagger in her right hand and the bow in her raised left one.

She had not only the graze of an asari, but also looked similar to them. Just the skin color was different and the eyes. She had green eyes, completely green, only the middle was black. And she had fur on her head, red, shoulder length fur. In addition some lines where on her skin laid bare on the upper arms and torso. He guessed they were like the tattoos he heard of. Behind her he saw his men lying around, none moving.

He tried to raise his left hand, but realized that he was no longer holding the pistol. She was now only a few steps away. What is she going to do? Is she going to kill him?

“ _Anderson, come here._ ”, she called out and sheathed the dagger at the small of her back. Then she let him go and he slid down the tree, until he sat on the ground. When she put her bow at the back of her torso, another alien came from behind. He looked at him and saw, that he had a rather different appearance. While her skin color was a very light shade of brown, his was an extremely dark brown and although the black fur was visible, it was extremely short. Also the eyes were different, his looked more like asari eyes, a white area around a brown colored iris and a black center. He also had different clothing, while her outfit looked like leather, with teeth or horns sticking out of the shoulder pads, his was more cloth. Short pants and a t-shirt like some asari wore. He also carried an object that looked like a rifle. 

“ _What will_ _we_ _do with him?_ ”, he answered in the same language. “ _I will learn what I can._ ”, she responded and crouched down before him. When she reached out with her right hand, he tried to move back, but the tree stopped him. Then he tried to hit her with the talons of his left hand, which was stopped by her biotics. Then, as she touched him, she closed her eyes. Her face looked serene and she glowed green. After several seconds she opened her eyes again and lowered her Hand.

“Lieutenant Adrien Victus. Don’t struggle, it won’t help you.”, she spoke to him in palavan standard. He was too shocked to answer or do anything except stare. How, how did she learn that? “I must say, your language is harder to pronounce than his.”, she told him, pointing with her thumb towards the other alien. “What?… How?”, he stammered. “A quirk of our biology. So lieutenant, why do you invade our colony?”, she asked him. The other alien interrupted, “ _Why do you question him, Sha’Ilia? You know everything he does anyway._ ” “ _I want to know if he is cooperative_ _and if others can get answers out of him_ _. Get the rations of the bodies and get some bandages here._ ”, she responded without turning away from him. His hand meanwhile was released and dropped to the ground. “ _Why do we need the_ _ir_ _rations?_ ” “ _Because he can’t eat ours. And I want to bring him_ _with us_ _._ ” “ _Alright._ ”, he said and turned towards the rest of the camp.

“From your stammering I take it your not mute, so please lieutenant.”, she asked him again. He had himself mostly under control again and managed to form a coherent answer, “We are here as a response to the attack on, and the destruction of a patrol by your people.” “The second may be, but I must tell you, lieutenant, our navy never engages without provocation.”, she responded, while the other one took the rations of his comrades’ bodies. “But they had to. According to protocol, first contact must be initiated, before engaging in hostilities.”, he responded, surprisingly calm. She smiled at him, but it didn’t look happy, more sad. “Then this all is a grave misunderstanding, which unfortunately lead to the death of your people.”

Now he was even more irritated. It unfortunately lead to the death of his people? “What do mean ‘unfortunately’?” She explained, “All unnecessary loss of life is unfortunate, be they elven, human or turian. Even animals. Unless your using the entirety of the resources you get of a kill or you act in defense of yourself or somebody else, killing something or someone is unjustifiable. I killed your men because they would have harmed the people of this colony, who I’m sworn to protect. … May the spirits welcome them and may they find peace.”, she closed her eyes at the end of the Explanation.

“We will take you prisoner, lieutenant. But first we will take care of your injury.”, she continued and turned towards the other alien. He gave her bandages, “We don’t have the necessary drugs to ease the pain, but I can stop the bleeding and prevent further injury.” “Why are you doing this?”, he asked, as she began to bandage his shoulder around the arrow. “My species is chronically forgiving.”, she answered, “His, however, holds grudges, even against their own, so you need to be more careful, when you attack alien colonies” After she finished, she stood up, “Lieutenant, you should know our names, after all we will stay together for a while. I’m Sha’Ilia and this is David Anderson. Stay here for a moment. _I’m right back, Anderson. Keep an eye on him._ ”, she told him and turned towards the camp.

Anderson looked threatening down at him and he knew better than to attack. He didn’t think he could take them, even if he was uninjured. She, after all, killed alone all of his men with a bow and biotics. He could see her going towards his men and pulling the arrows out of their bodies, then she went towards the tents.

After she returned, the man turned towards her, “ _You_ _stay with_ _him, I will go into the trees._ ” After he nodded, she turned to him, “Anderson will stay with you. You can walk, can’t you?”, he also nodded and she smiled at him, this time it was more happy, “Good. Don’t try to flee, lieutenant, I would catch you again anyway.” Then her comrade hold out a hand to help him up.

After he stood again she took out binders, which she obviously had from one of his men. She constrained his arms, taking care that his injury didn’t get worse. “Keep the arms down, or you will tear wound open.” She then turned towards the tree and climbed upwards. Anderson pointed with his left hand in a direction and Victus went in that direction, he following him. He looked up into the tree, but couldn’t see her anymore in the darkness. He wondered to himself quietly, what the Hierarchy got itself into.

 

* * *

 

**Shanxi – 10 th Jan. 2357 AD; 9:02 – Rain Forest on northern hemisphere**

Sha’Ilia crouched on one of the branches of the tree and watched her travel companions. She wondered, in what the Alliance got itself into. If what he knows is the truth, it has no way to win. Even if you disregard the other species and the Council and take into account a possible technological advantage, it’s simply not possible. The Hierarchy just outnumbers the Alliance by such a margin, that they can only hope to end it quickly, before they realize that they can just steamroll them.

Anyway, she shook herself out of her thoughts and activated her multi-tool to contact the HQ. “Johnson here.”, she heard. “Sha’Ilia. We’re on our way back and have a prisoner, a platoon commander. Do we have any dextro rations or medicine in stock?” “No. Are the aliens dextro-amino based?”, he asked. “Yes. What should we do with him? He is injured.”, she questioned. “Was he cooperative, when you questioned him?” “Yes.” “I talk with the general, stand by.”

The connection was cut and she again turned towards the ground. She saw that they moved on and followed them in the trees. After several minutes the communicator buzzed again. “Sha’Ilia.”, she spoke into it, after she activated it. “Johnson. The general said you should let him free when you reach the edge of the forest.” “Understood.” “Additional he ordered to take no prisoners, unless they are high ranking officers. All dextro supplies you can get your hands on shall brought back to the HQ. Can you report anything else about the enemy?”

“They are a highly militarized society. Discipline is held in high regard, however deviation of protocol is frowned upon. This causes most units to be susceptible to ambushes and guerrilla warfare. We’re in no risk of extensive orbital bombardment, unless the admiral completely disregards laws set by the galactic government. Speaking of which, it consists of several different species working in cooperation. For now they won’t join them however.”, she reported a short summary of what she learned from Victus.

“Understood, commander. We expect a more detailed report, when you get here. Good luck.”, he responded. “Thank you, commander.” The connection was cut and she again followed them.

After she caught up with them she jumped from the tree. Slowing her descend with her magic and arrived silently next to them. Anderson looked at her for a moment, then turned again to the turian, while Victus jumped. “Spirits, where did you come from?”, he nearly shouted. She ignored him for the moment and spoke to the human, “I got in contact with command. We are ordered to release him at the edge of the forest, then get to the HQ.” He nodded, then she turned to the prisoner and spoke in Palavan standard, “Lieutenant, we will release you when we get to the edge of the forest, from there you should be able to find your way back to your people.” “Why?” “Because we don’t have the resources to feed you.”, she responded, then turned again towards the tree and began to climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small Information. Lieutenant commander Sha'Ilia is for all intents and purposes Shepard. I just couldn't give an elf a human name.
> 
> Please contact me if you got feedback, questions or suggestions.
> 
> As always, have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two debriefings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.  
> I'm sorry for the wait, but I had exams that I needed to prepare for.  
> Anyway, without further delay, on with the story.

**Shanxi – 10 th Jan. 2357 AD; 12:12 – Command Center of Garrison HQ**

General Maximilian Williams stood before the holotable showing parts of the planet. Especially the parts where the aliens amass. They landed and built a base near the city, the remaining actions however were concentrated on the outlying settlements and farms. The main city was, until now, spared of military operations, apart from some skirmishes with alien scouts. Unfortunately most AA-guns were destroyed by the alien cruisers, but before that they managed to destroy a good number of the landing crafts with the help of the drones. It killed a good number of alien soldiers, he has however no idea how many troops they came with.

“General. The N7s are here, they ready to give a full report.”, Johnson came to him and reported. He nodded and saw an elf and human in civilian clothing enter the room, well the elf wore a sort of leather armor, but it can be considered civilian if considered according to elven standard. They crossed the command center and stopped before him, saluting. Then she spoke, when he turned towards them, “Lieutenant commander Sha’Ilia and 1st lieutenant David Anderson reporting for duty, sir.” He saluted them, “Good that you made it here. I want to hear all that you learned.”

They stood at ease with their hands behind their back, “I read the alien, we captured. I can tell you this: The 27th legion, the unit invading, consists of around 20,000 troops distributed across all branches, from infantry over armor to support. They are highly disciplined and trained, but extremely inflexible. We can’t beat them in a straight up fight, at least not with our current forces. Traditional warfare is their strong suit. The only chance we got, to slow them down enough for reinforcements to arrive, when they still matter, is to rely on steadily changing tactics and guerrilla attacks.”

“Why?” “They can’t adapt, not really. An order is an order. If an officer tells a soldier to jump, he asks how high. If he tells them to charge a tank naked, they will do it. While their officers are capable, personal initiative is rather frowned upon.” “So, if we kill the general, the rest are disorganized?” “No, sir. If the general is dead his deputy takes his place. Like I said, they are highly capable. Their biggest weakness is that they can’t eat the local flora and fauna, if we disrupt their supply lines, they will be weakened. It will however be difficult to accomplish this. They have after all air superiority.”

The general propped himself up on the table, “Anything else?” “They are part of a multi-species community, calling themselves the Citadel Council. They serve as the main military force and also to a degree the law enforcement arm. The general in command is a rather aggressive commander, while the admiral is more cautious. But the admiral has no say in ground operations. We are however under no threat of extensive orbital bombardment, as long as they follow the law. And at least according to the estimation of the officer I read, the admiral will follow it. In addition I would recommend to order all civilians to surrender themselves, should they come across a turian unit unprotected. All turians served in the military and they treat every other civilization according to this standard. Everybody is treated as a potential threat with military training, so they will subdue everybody, who resists, with lethal force if necessary.” “Alright. Get your equipment and rest for a bit. I want you back here in an hour.” They both saluted and turned to go.

“Your orders, sir?”, Johnson asked. “Tell the civilians to surrender themselves, should they come across the aliens unprotected. The marines not responsible for escorting the civilians shall set up traps in the city with everything they can think of, mines, barricades or … what ever, then fall back from the city. I want the Liaohou to be a single death trap.”

 

**Alien Colony – 10 th Jan. 2357 CE; 12:34 – Command Center of Turian Command Base**

General Desolas Arterius stood in the command center of the base and observed a technician repairing the screen, which should actually display the tactical map of the planet. He almost lost 1,000 soldiers during the landing, and they didn’t even had to engage enemy ground troops. The shields of the AA-guns were far stronger than they had any right to be. Also those fighters, it was simply infuriating. At least they could construct this base without being harassed by the aliens, a mistake they will regret. The scouts report that most of the soldiers evacuate the civilians into some sort of bunkers, which should make it easier to capture the planet. After all they would be all in one place, so they didn’t need to find everybody, but can simply starve them out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone approaching. He turned and saw that it was his adjutant, Maxilus Quintis. He saluted, “Sir, a lieutenant arrived a short while ago, injured. He reports that he was captured by a pair of enemy soldiers.” “I want to see him.”, he responded. “He is in the med bay and is being treated, sir.” Both started to the exit. “How serious is he injured?” “He has an arrow in his shoulder. It is however already bandaged.” “Anything else of importance?”, the general asked. “All the buildings are constructed and most interior equipment and weapons are installed, sir.” “Report to me if everything is ready.” The captain nodded and departed.

After several minutes he arrived at the med bay and entered. He saw multiple medics arranging different supplies and an officer sitting on one of the beds. He had in fact an arrow sticking in his right shoulder and a medic stood near him, scanning him with an omni-tool. He went to them.

“General Arterius.”, he greeted and the medic saluted. Desolas asked the medic, “Can I question him?” He nodded, “Make it quick, sir. We need to remove the arrow, before it can do additional damage.” “What happened, lieutenant.” “My platoon was on the way to one of the northern settlements. My shuttle was shot down by one of the drones, sir. We crashed near a camp, I guess it was used for hunting. It was abandoned and we treated the injuries. We were attacked by one of the aliens. She incapacitated me and killed my remaining men with a bow, daggers and biotics, or something similar.” Arterius raised an eye ridge, they could fly to the stars, but still used bows? “Something similar?” “It felt the same, sir, but it was green. When she came to me another alien came from behind. Sir, I believe we deal with two different species, elven and human if I remember correctly. The woman then touched my left mandible, and then after a moment she could speak palavan standard, sir.”

This is unrealistic, nobody can learn a language with a simple touch. Do they already have a translator? He was however totally serious in his expression, which meant he believed it. Could asari accomplish this feat with their melding?

“Was it similar to an asari melding?”, he asked. “I don’t think so, sir. I have never experienced it however. Her answer was, that it had something to do with their biology.” “Can you tell me anything else?” “She questioned me, why we were here. I saw no harm in telling her the reason, sir. It then devolved into a philosophic monologue. From her statement, I believe she doesn’t like killing at all, sir.” “What do you mean?”, he asked. What person who managed this and doesn’t like it, not even a Little?

“If I remember her wording correctly, sir, she said: ‘Killing without using the entirety of the body or acting in defense of oneself or another is unjustifiable’ Then she bandaged the wound and they took me with them. After an hour or so, she jumped from the tree again and informed me that they will release me at the edge of the forest.” “They released you?” “Yes, sir. They apparently don’t have the resources to support long term imprisonment of us. They are like the most others levo-based, sir.”

“Sir, we need to continue the treatment.”, the medic interjected. “Alright, report when he can be debriefed fully.” “Yes, sir.” Desolas then left the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, thank you for reading.  
> I welcome any feedback you can give me.
> 
> Have a pleasant day.


End file.
